Pierce Brosnan
Pierce Brosnan (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''The Fourth Protocol'' (1987) [Valeri Petrofsky a.k.a. James Edward Ross]: Shot repeatedly by an SAS agent while Pierce is struggling with Michael Caine; his body is shown again afterwards as Michael checks on him while arguing with Sean Chapman (since they were supposed bring Brosnan in alive). *''Mars Attacks! ''(1996) [Donald Kessler]: Drowns (along with Sarah Jessica Parker) after the Martian spaceship they're in crashes into the sea. (At this point, both Sarah and Pierce are disembodied, but still living, heads). *''The Tailor of Panama'' (2001) [Andrew 'Andy' Osnard]: Although he survives in the actual film, an alternate ending was filmed in which he is shot to death by Geoffrey Rush. *''Seraphim Falls (2006) ''[Gideon]: Presumably dies (off-screen) of dehydration; we only see him fading away along with Liam Neeson. *''The Ghost Writer'' (2010) [Adam Lang]: Shot with a sniper rifle by David Rintoul as he is walking on the runway from his private jet; his memorial service is seen later on when Ewan McGregor watches it on television. *''The World's End ''(2013) [Guy Shepard]: Turned into compost by the various other robots (off-screen); he is then replaced with a life-like robot replacement. *''No Escape ''(2015) [Hammond]: Hit by a truck (having been shot repeatedly by rioters) after Pierce shoots its driver in order to save Owen Wilson´s family. *''Survivor ''(2015) [Nash "The Watchmaker"]: Falls to his death from a skyscraper rooftop following a fight with Milla Jovovich, after Milla treads on Pierce's fingers as he is clinging onto the edge (causing him to slide down a skylight and over the edge into Times Square), just as Pierce is about to trigger a massive bomb. *''Final Score (2018)'' [Dimitri Belav]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth. TV Deaths *''Hammer House of Horror: Carpathian Eagle'' (1980) [Last Victim]: Heart torn out (off-screen) by a possessed Suzanne Danielle; we last see him walking home with her, and his death is confirmed afterwards in a TV news report. *''Don't Talk to Strangers (1994 TV)'' [Patrick Brody]: Shot to death by Terry O'Quinn, on top of being hit with a car by Shanna Reed. Noteworthy Connections *Mr. Cassandra Harris (widowed). *Mr. Keely Shaye Smith. *Stepfather/adoptive father of Charlotte Brosnan and Christopher Brosnan. *Father of Sean Brosnan. Gallery Piercebrosnan.jpg|Pierce Brosnan (with Sarah Jessica Parker) in Mars Attacks The Watchmaker's death.png|Pierce Brosnan's death in Survivor Brosnan, Pierce Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:1953 Births Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by dehydration Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by spaceship crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Edgar Wright Movies Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Actors who died in Roman Polanski Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:James Bond Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in James McTeigue Movies Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Mamma Mia! Cast Members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Boorman Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Actors who died in Scott Mann Movies Category:Liberals Category:Sport Stars Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Performers with alternate versions of their character's fate Category:Death scenes by psychopath character Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Thomas the Tank Engine/Shining Time Station cast members Category:Video Game Stars